On My Own
by aj80
Summary: Baby Uley has been on her own since she was born. She has been in and out of foster homes her whole life. When something happens, which makes her meet her real family how does she handle it. How will Paul fit in? T may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"BABY!" screamed the huge man standing in front of me, otherwise known as my foster dad.

He had sweat that was forming at the top of his forehead and above his lip. His hand, which had formed into a fist, was shaking violently and I knew I was in deep shit. I didn't mean to steal his beer money; well, I mean I didn't mean to get caught. I thought he was passed out cold on the couch, so I tiptoed into the kitchen and reached into the beer money jar. The next thing I know my back is being slammed into the counter and I have a big scary foster dad yelling in my face. I could smell his stale breath and I wanted to puke.

"I'm sorry," I say trying to sound like I really mean it.

"You're sorry?" he says in a mocking tone. "You will see how sorry you are when the police drag your skinny Indian ass back to juvy."

He just had to be racist on top of being an ass. Everyone knows that the politically right thing to do is to call Native Americans, Native Americans and not Indians. I shouldn't complain though, whatever Native American tribe I'm from seem like hypocrites to me. The tribes are supposed to work on keeping there people together, hell that's why they live on reservations and put there kids in there own schools. However, they just decided it was okay to toss me in the care of the pale faces. Fuck, I would not even know that I am Native American if it had not been for the nurse that decided I should "know my heritage" and put a note in my hospital file after I had been born. I guess I looked it, with my tan skin and long straight black hair. My eyes were a different story though, they were grey, not blue grey or green grey, just plain grey.

"Do you really have to call the police? I promise I will never touch anything that's yours again." I pleaded. I did not want to go back to juvy…ever.

"Of course I'm calling the police you fucking idiot. I don't need a thief living in my house. Your social worker told me to call the police if anything like this happened," the ass replied as he got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the police station.

I kind of zoned out after that for a while and the next thing I know I'm sitting in a chair at the Forks police station waiting for my social worker to pick me up.

"It looks like we have a problem," the police officer that had been sitting with me since I had been brought in asked.

"And what might that be," I reply.

"It looks like your social worker, Stacey, got herself fired." he explains.

"So…does that mean I can never leave here?" I ask the police officer sarcastically.

"We will figure something out, don't worry, ummm, what was your name again?"

"Baby. Baby Uley." I answer uninterested in where this is going.

"Well Baby, I'm Officer Swan," he responded.

"Well Officer Swan, don't I get a phone call or something because I have some people who might actually care about my whereabouts." I answer with a little too much attitude.

"Well since you are not being held under arrest anymore I can give you your personal items back," he says handing me a bag with my cell phone and wallet in it.

"Thanks." I say feeling sort of bad for being rude to this middle aged man.

"No problem, Just sit tight and we'll figure out your situation." Officer Swan says as he walks away.

I lean back into the chair and pull me knees up to my chest. I flip open my super old flip phone that I got for two dollars at a garage sale and dial the one person who actually cares.

The phone rings twice before I hear, "hey, where are you?" from an extremely familiar voice.

"Hey Ty," I answer not ready to explain to him where I am and that I got kicked out of yet another foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. They really help me be inspired to write **

**From the previous chapter**

The phone rings twice before I hear, "hey, where are you?" from an extremely familiar voice.

"Hey Ty," I answer not ready to explain to him where I am and that I got kicked out of yet another foster home.

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT KICKED OUT?" I heard Ty scream through my phone. His voice was so loud that I was attracting some of the officer's attention.

"Can you keep your voice down? I am in the middle of the Forks police station." I pleaded.

"Why are you in Forks? Your foster home was in Norwalk—that's like half an hour away."

"They said the Norwalk police station was super busy because of some drug bust."

"So they just took you to Forks?"

"I assume so considering I'm sitting in the middle of this small fucking town's police station." I answer sarcastically.

"Calm down Baby, I was just clarifying." he responded. "What did your social worker say about where you're going to live? Please say your not going back to the group home?"

"She got fired. I'm not sure what they are going to do with me." I answered.

"What the fuck did you need the money for anyway?"

"You know exactly what I needed it for. I didn't have enough money for my—" I was interrupting by banging from his side of the call.

"Hold on Baby, I have to deal with something." he said sounding distracted.

I heard him unlock and open the door. I heard him say something about James not being there right now. James was Ty's roommate. Their apartment was not the nicest place, but it was home to me. It was only one room with just the necessities. They had two mattresses on the ground for their beds, a small bathroom, and a little corner with a fridge and stove. I loved hanging out at his place. It was the one place that we didn't have to worry about other people—we were safe there. Well, we were sort of safe. There was the abundance of druggies that came to buy their addictions from James. James was a good guy though—you can't judge someone by how they make a living.

"Babe?" I heard Ty say.

"Still here." I answer.

"Listen, I have to get off. Some of these addicts are starting to get anxious and I have to deal with it. Are you sure you are going to be okay? I could drive out to Forks?"

"I'm fine. I'll call you when I find out where I'm going to be living." I respond. " And be safe." I quickly added. I don't even know what I would do if something happened to him.

"Alright. I love you."

"You too." I say before hanging up.

I look at the time seeing that it was 6 PM. What can I do to pass the time? I can't believe how long they are making me stay at this place; I mean I was arrested around 11 AM. I'm thankful that I didn't have work today because God knows how much I need that job. I started picking through the Forks Bulletin, which was sitting on the desk in front of me. I love small town news. Their articles are so silly. One was about how the supermarket painted their sign, and the main crime in the crime section was that an 80 year old man forgot to pay from his m&m's at said grocery store. I'm smiling to myself as I read when I hear someone clear his or her throat. I look up and see none other than Officer Swan.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask.

"So social services closed their offices before they could handle your situation."

"Oh." I sigh. "Does that mean I have to stay the night here?"

"Umm well you see, here is our other problem, today's Friday. The offices are closed all weekend, so we are not going to be able to have someone come out until Monday morning."

"Your not going to make me stay in jail all weekend, are you?" I question.

"No…no. We all have talked about it and the other officers, and myself, believe that the best solution will be for you to stay with the chief of police for the weekend. This way we can keep an eye on you, without having to hold you in a cell."

"That seems fair," I answer. "Who is the chief of police?'

"Well, I am. So why don't you grab your belongings so we can get out of here. My daughter's making dinner and I'm already late." He answers.

Driving in a cop car is so much different when you are in the front seat. There is no chained fence between you and the driver.

"Are you sure your wife and kids are going to be okay with this?" I ask.

"My wife and I are divorced and I only have one daughter. She's eighteen and will be perfectly fine with you spending the weekend."

"Oh—" I answer just as we pull up to a simple home at the end of the street. As we enter the house, that some would consider average, I can't help but to hope to live in such a nice place one day. It is clean and feels like a home. We walk into the kitchen and I see a young girl stirring something on the stove. There is a boy sitting at the table looking like he is doing homework or something.

"Bells." Officer Swan calls to the young girl in order to get her attention. She turns around smiling. However, than she notices me next to her father and gets a confused look on her face.

"Bells, this is Baby. She is going to be staying with us for the weekend." Officer Swan tells her.

"Baby, this is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edwin."

"Daaaad, you know his name is Edward not Edwin." Bella states with an irritated look on her face.

Charlie just shrugs at her and sits down.

" So, is dinner ready?" he questions.

" Umm yeah." Bella answers turning back to the stove.

We all sit down at the table and after a couple minutes Bella hands us plates with spaghetti on it.

"So how do you two know each other?" Bella asks Officer Swan and me.

Officer Swan looks a little nervous about answering, so I decided to take one for the team.

"I was brought into the station today." I answer simply.

"Oh," Bella asks looking unsure of what to say next.

I decide to ease her nerves a little and add, "It was nothing big, and it was just that no one could pick me up. Officer Swan being the nice man that he is said that I could stay with him for the weekend, so I wouldn't have to stay locked up in the holding cell at the station."

"What about your parents?" Her boyfriend, Edward, I think it was asks me.

" I don't have any." I answer simply. Edward keeps staring at me, and I have to say it gives me the creeps.

"Well, thank you for dinner." I say standing up and washing my plate in the sink. I dry it with a towel and put it on the counter not sure about where it goes in the kitchen. All of a sudden I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey Ty," I say without even having to look at the caller ID.

" Hey. Where are you? Still at the station?"

"Nope. I'm actually going to be staying at the chief of police's house for the weekend."

"What? They can't make you do that. Are you ok? Is he a weirdo who lives by himself? Are you scared? Well of course you are scared, you are in some strange guys house. It's okay. I'll just come get you. What's the address? Do you even know? No worries, I'll jus—"

" Calm down there, mister." I interrupt him. " Officer Swan is very nice and so is his daughter. I'll be fine." I assure him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he questions still not sounding convinced.

"I'm perfectly fine." I respond.

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." I answer.

"And if anything happens."

"Of course." I answer again.

"Alright, well I love you Baby."

"Love you too Ty." I say before hanging up again.

I turn around and see all three of them looking up at me. Feeling uncomfortable I avoid eye contact and stare at the floor; the awkward silence is interrupted by a phone ringing. Officer Swan gets up to answer it.

"Hello," he says.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because he went into the living room. I was left alone with Bella and creeper.

"So…" Bella said trying to ease the awkwardness. "Is Ty your boyfriend?"

"I guess." I answered uninterested in where this was going.

"What do you mean you guess? He either is or isn't." The creepy pale guy added.

"It's complicated." I answered hoping that would satisfy them. My hopes were destroyed when I saw them looking at me waiting for me to continue my statement. Why can't they just mind their own fucking business?

"Ummm….I don't really know how to describe it." I start. "I've known Ty for four years. We met and became quick friends. We went from friends to best friends soon after that. A little while into our friendship we became more intimate. I guess you could call us friends with benefits or something. We've never made it official or anything, but we both know how important to each other we are."

There I think I phrased that all right.

"I don't believe in friends with benefits." Edward said. " I believe that it is inappropriate for girls to act that way. You should only be intimate with the person you love."

I wanted to say that I do love Ty when Edward quickly added, " And they acknowledge that love in public."

Bella was sitting next to Edward looking lovingly at him. She nodded along with what he said like she was in a trance.

"Well than why are you both virgins than?" I question. "If you love each other and acknowledge it publicly why won't you just do it already."

"How do you know I'm a virgin—" Bella said.

"We are saving ourselves for marriage—" Edward said at the same time as Bella.

Were they serious? The two of them eased innocence. You would be able to tell that they were both virgins from a mile away.

"Well you guys have fun saving yourselves for marriage, while the rest of us get to experience the great thing called sex."

As soon as I said sex Bella started blushing. Was she really that innocent? For goodness sake she's eighteen.

"Stop! Stop this at once. You are poisoning my Bella's mind with that type of talk." Edward said.

"Poisoning her mind? She is fucking eighteen years old." I countered.

"Language! You really are a bad influence on everyone around you. I mean the only reason you are here right now is because you were arrested. That makes you a criminal!" Edward told me. "Come on Isabella, I don't want you having to stay in this house with that slut."

Bella immediately got up and followed him to the front door. What was she his pet? There was something weird going on there. I heard her yell out to her father that they were leaving and then heard the rumble of a car as it left the driveway. I feel kind of bad I guess. I did not mean to run Officer Swan's daughter out of her house.

"Hey Baby," I hear Officer Swan say.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I have to go up to the police station in Norwalk. It turns out that there is more to the drug bust from earlier." Officer Swan says with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go." He says as he grabs his belt and gun from the hook next to the front door.

"Just stay in the house. Make yourself at home. Eat, watch tv, anything." He tells me. "I'll be back probably tomorrow morning."

"Alright." I tell him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me.

"Officer Swan, I have been taking care of myself since I was a baby, I'm pretty sure I can handle being by myself." I tell him jokingly.

"Of course." he says.

"Okay well I'm going to go. If you need anything just call. My number is on the counter."

"Alright. Be safe." I tell him thinking it's an appropriate thing to say to a police officer.

"You too." He says and than leaves.

Officer Swan really seems like a good guy. I can't help but feel envious of Bella for getting him for a father. I'm kind of tired from the whole day, so I decide to get ready for bed. I go in the bathroom and wash my face. I brush my teeth with my finger and some toothpaste. I did not have any of my things with me so I decide I have to deal with what I have. I'm wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that goes off my shoulders. I keep my shirt on and decide to sleep in my panties, seeing as my jeans are uncomfortable. I reach into my bag and take out my pill bottle. I take the last pill out of it and swallow it dry. I guess I'm just going to have to risk it without my meds. I walk over to the couch and grab a blanket off the back. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am drifting into LaLa land.

"BELLA!" I hear someone shout sounding far away. I slowly open my eyes and come out of my sleep coma. I hear banging on the front door and see that it is still dark out. I reach for my phone and see that it is 2 AM. Who the hell would be here at two in the morning?

"BELLA! OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," the voice says.

The pounding is starting to give me a headache, so I get off the couch and open the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask the stranger rudely.

"Who are you?" the stranger questions.

"Who am I? Who are you? You are the one banging and screaming on the door at two in the morning. Did you even consider that someone might be sleeping?" I say to the stranger.

"My name is Jacob. I'm a close friend of the Swan's. I just really needed to tell Bella something." The stranger answers me.

"She's not here," I say. "She ran off with that creeper of a boyfriend earlier tonight."

"Ohh…umm this is awkward." Jacob says. "Did I wake Charlie?"

"Officer Swan had to go out on some sort of police business. I am the only one that was affected by your loud banging."

I'm getting bored of standing in the cold. So, I turn around and walk into the house. I can feel Jacob following me behind me. So, he is not going to leave. I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass. I then walk over to the sink and fill it with water.

"So who are you?" Jacob asks.

"What's it to you?" I answer.

"Nu-uhthing." Jacob stutters.

"I'm Baby." I say deciding to throw this guy a bone.

"What?" He says looking confused.

"My name. It's Baby."

"Oh." Jacob says looking a little confused. "Is that a nickname?"

"Nope." I answer making sure to pop the "p" sound. This guy is starting to annoy me. He must notice my anger because he adds, "I don't mean to be rude; it's just a weird name.

I send him a glare.

"Who names their kid Baby?" Jacob says.

"I don't know." I answer pissed off. Who does this guy think he is? Walking into this house, forcing me to talk to him, and then making fun of my name.

"Well, what did your parents say about it?" He asks. That is the final straw. I'm holding back the bitch inside of me that wants to get out and rip this guy apart. I am not going to tell this random guy the actually story behind my name. No one knows that story, well except Ty of course.

"They said nothing. I don't have any parents." I answer simply.

"Oh." Jacob says now looking really embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

I shrug my shoulders at him. There is an extremely awkward moment between the two of us.

Jake breaks the silence by saying, "You know you are only in your underwear right?"

"Yeah." I look at him seeing him shift from foot to foot. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" I question with a smirk on my face.

"Nu-uh-no." Jake stutters out.

"Alright than," I start. "What was so important that you needed to see Bella at two in the morning?"

"Ummm, well it wasn't that important. I didn't realize how late it was when I started knocking. And…well it's just going to sound stupid."

"Sounding stupid is alright. Plus what sounds more stupid than what you were probably about to say is you saying it was going to sound stupid. Now I'm going to be focused on the stupidness of the statement because you planted that into my mind." I ramble.

"Haha. Alright well, it's just that I had not seen Bella in about a week. That doesn't sound like a long time, but I get worried about her boyfriend. I just want to be here in case…in case something does happen." Jacob tells me.

"That did not sound stupid at all. It was actually pretty sweet. You're a good friend." I tell him.

"Uhh- I guess I'm alright."

"Jeez someone has no self-confidence." I answer.

"So your native?" Jacob says changing the subject not so gracefully.

"hmmm..oh ya I guess." I tell him.

"What tribe?" He asks.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I never knew my parents, remember?"

"Well, don't you live on a reservation?" Jake questions.

"Nope. I live in Norwalk."

"Norwalk…that is not the best area."

"I've lived in worse." I tell him simply.

"Does your adoptive family move around a lot?" Jake questions assuming that I had been adopted.

"I was actually never adopted. I've lived in foster care my whole life."

"Ohhh..well that sucks." He says with a smirk.

"Ya it does." I say giving him a smile. I don't know what it is with Jake, but I feel like I can talk to him. We talk for a little bit longer, but when I hear a wolf howl outside his whole body stiffens and he tells me he has to go.

I'm about to say goodbye when he says, "I'll see you again, my dad is going to want to meet you."

Before I can respond, he is already gone. Why would his dad want to meet me? Why did he run out so quickly after the wolves howl? I lie back down on the couch and stay awake thinking about my weird encounter with the very attractive Native American, Jacob.

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter Baby meets more than one person who is going to change her life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I REALLY appreciate the reviews! They motivate me to keep writing **

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a light shinning directly in my eye. I turned around and saw the blinding sun coming through the window. It was one of the rare sunny days in Washington. I looked out the window to see Officer Swan's car in the driveway. I guess he had come home sometime last night. I woke up and put my jeans back on, not wanting an awkward moment with Officer Swan. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for some food to eat. I have never seen a fridge so full before. Most of the time there is not enough food for the amount of mouths where I live, so we go without it. I saw some bread on the counter and jam in the fridge. After I toasted the bread I sat down on the table to put the jam on it and eat it.

"Morning." Officer Swan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I replied. Officer Swan moved around the kitchen for a couple of minutes and than sat down across from me at the table to drink his coffee and eat his cereal.

"So, I normally go down to La Push on Saturdays. I have a close friend who lives up there and we like to watch the football game together." Officer Swan told me.

"Sounds cool," I answer.

"Well, I don't want to leave you in this house all day. How would you like to join me?"

"To La Push?" I question.

"Yeah. It will be fun. There will be food and there's a beach up there if you don't like football." Officer Swan told me.

"Alright." I tell him. What else am I supposed to do all day?

"Great! So we will leave in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good," I tell him as I get up and leave the kitchen. I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone. I need to text Ty.

**Going to La Push for the day. Will you pick me up tonight for work? ~Baby**

I sit down on the couch and flip through the channels on the TV waiting for Ty to answer me. Finally, after five minutes I get an answer.

**Yeah, I'll come around five. How's everything going? I miss you Baby. ~Ty**

I have always hated texting. It seems so impersonal and it always took to much effort to type everything out. I send back a short answer knowing he won't mind.

**Doing fine. Miss you to. Love ya. ~Baby**

Within thirty seconds I receive a reply text.

**Love you too. ~Ty**

"Baby. Are you ready to go?" Officer Swan asks me.

"Yup!" I answer well jumping off the couch and following him out the door.  
>The car ride is awkward. Officer Swan tries to make polite conversation about asking how the foster care system has been for me. Yeah right, like I would tell a cop what foster care is really like. No one but foster kids know what the system is like, and let me tell you, it's not a picnic.<p>

"It's a place to live." I answer vaguely.

After that we don't talk. We just sit in silence. Finally, we pull up to a little red house. Officer Swan gets out of the car and I follow his lead. He walks into the house without knocking and I follow again. I feel out of place; I don' t know these people, or this place. I just want to be back in Ty's apartment. We would be laughing at a TV show on the television. Or maybe we would be making out on his bed. I yearn to leave this place and return to the place where I spend every other weekend. We enter the living room, where I see a middle aged man in a wheel chair. There are three other men in the room and two women. Everyone goes quiet as we enter. We are silent for about thirty seconds when one of the men breaks it.

"Baby! I was hoping you were coming with Charlie." The man says. As I look at him, I recognize him as Jacob, the boy from last night.

"Hey Jake," I say to him.

"You know Jacob?" Officer Swan asks me.

"We met last night. He came to your house looking for Bella, but she was out with her boyfriend." As I say boyfriend I hear a couple growls from around the room. Weird.

"Oh," Officer Swan says. " Well this over there is Billy." He says pointing to the man in the wheel chair. Next to him on the couch are Harry and Jared. Sitting next to Jared is Kim. And the women standing by the stove is Sue." He tells me. "Everyone this is Baby."

"Hi," I say nervously to everyone. I hear some hi's and saw a couple nods. Then most of the heads turn back to the TV more interested in what's going on in the football game than the teenage girl in the room.

"Hey Baby. Jared, kim, and I are going to the beach because it's sunny for once. Do you want to come?" Jake questions.

'Sure," I say. "I don't have a bathing suit though."

"Kim will let you borrow one. Won't you Kim?" He screams across the room.

"Of course." The shy looking girl says.

"Lets go then." Jake states.

I quickly tell Officer Swan where I am going and than we all leave the house. We jump into Jared's Blazer and drive towards Kim's house. When we stop at Kim's house, I am in awe. This girl is rich! All the houses around her house are just as big if not bigger. Jared parks his car in her driveway and everyone gets out. I have to tell my mind to move because I am still shocked by the size of her house alone. I slowly get out of the car and follow everyone to the front door. Kim unlocks the door and walks into the house. As soon as we walk through the front door I hear someone calling out Kim's name. Kim follows the voice and we follow Kim. We walk into the kitchen and I see a middle-aged woman cooking well a middle-aged man is working on a laptop at the kitchen table. Kim's mother, I assume, walks over and kisses Kim on the head. She hugs both Jared and Jacob. When she gets to me she pauses.

"And who is this?" She asks turning around to look at Kim.

"This is Baby mom," Kim says. "She's a friend of Jake."

"Well, hi sweetie." Kim's mom tells me. I am immediately jealous of Kim. She gets the huge house, loving family, and perfect boyfriend. It's no wonder I don't believe in God.

"Hey," I say back politely.

"Do you live in La Push? What's your last name? I'm sure I know your family." Kim mom says firing question after question at me.

"No, I don't live in La Push. I am actually just staying with Officer Swan for the weekend. And my last name is Uley." I add.

"Your last names Uley?" Jacob, Jared, and Kim say at the same time.

"Ya," I say. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have a family with the last name Uley who lives on the rez." Jake answers.

"Must be a coincidence." I say.

"So where are you from?" Kim mom asks.

"I'm living at Norwalk at the moment." I answer. I notice a look of disgust that takes over her face.

"How do you know Officer Swan?"

"I don't really know him. There was just some issues with my foster family, so Officer Swan decided to let me stay with him for the weekend until social services can handle it." I say deciding to be honest. I am what I am and I can't be ashamed of that or I will never survive in this cruel world.

"Why don't we go find you a bathing suit," Kim tells me. She than grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs. We walk down a hallway and enter a room that is about ten times bigger than the room I had to share with four other kids at my last home. Kim walks over to her dresser and pulls open a drawer, which is spilling over with bathing suits. Kim sifts through her drawer before she hands me a hot pink bathing suit. It is a tankini and is super bright. All in all, something I would never wear. I shrug and start taking off my pants to change in it. As soon as I pull the bathing suit up, I know there is a problem. I let go and they start to fall right back down.

"Umm, I think it's too big." I tell Kim. She turns around and looks at me. She immediately agrees.

"I guess you're a lot smaller than me," Kim says. She turns back to her bathing suit drawer.

"I think I have one in here that someone bought for me as a joke. It is way too small." Kim tells me. She keeps digging through the drawer for a couple minutes and than lets out an Ah-hah. She turns around and hands me a black bikini with tiny skulls with cross bones on it. It is way more me than the other one.

"Thanks," I tell Kim and put the new bathing suit on. It fits a lot better. Kim hands me a sleeveless shirt to put over the bathing suit and we are ready to go. We walk down stairs and Kim calls out to Jared and Jake that we are ready. We all get back into the Blazer and head to the beach.

Once we arrive at the beach we all get out and head towards a group of boys that look similar to Jake and Jared.

"Baby, this is Quil, Embry, and Seth." Jake tells me.

"Guys, this is Baby."

"Hey," All three of the boys tell me. One of them is giving me the once over which makes me smirk.

"Like what you see?" I ask him smirking.

"Very much." The boy says, I think he was Quil. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Who wants to cliff dive?" asks another one of the boys. All of the boys get an excited look on their face.

"Not me," Kim says.

"What's cliff diving?" I ask.

"You see that big cliff up there?" The boy who checked me out says. I nod. "We climb up to it and than jump off."

"Awesome!" I say. "I'm in."

"What?" Kim says. "Are you crazy? You could die. Your not big and strong like these guys."

"I'll be fine." I tell her. "You can't live your whole life being a scared of everything."

I jump up off the ground and pull my shirt over my head. I take my black keds off my feet and start walking towards the cliff. In a couple seconds I see the rest of the boys following me. When we get to the top Jake grabs me by the arm.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asks.

"Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't of said I did." I answer.

"So how do we do this? We just jump?" I question.

"Pretty much," says Jared.

"Alright." I say as I run toward the side of the cliff and jump right off. I don't scream; I just wait for my body to hit the water. The adrenaline feels great; it's like a natural high. My body slices through the water and I can't stop the smile from appearing on my face. I swim upwards and break through the water so I can breathe. I swim to the shore and walk out of the water. I walked up to Kim and collapsed on my blanket.

"That was such a rush," I let out.

"Yeah, the first time is the best." A voice says that is much deeper than Kim's. I turn around and look straight into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are dark brown with little specks of green in them. I realize that I have been staring for at least thirty seconds, so I break contact. After about thirty more seconds I hear, "Fuck." and see the beautiful man run away towards the trees. I look at Kim with questions in my eyes.

"That was Paul," She says. "He's a bit odd."

A bit odd? I can't get his eyes out of my mind. I feel like I'm in a daze. Jake and the rest of the guys come back to our spot on our beach and are talking and laughing with each other. I make no effort to get involved. I just can't get those eyes out of my head. I decide to not even pretend to listen to the guy's conversation and lie down on my towel with my eyes closed. I feel the hot sun beating down on me and it feels good. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know someone is pushing on my shoulder trying to wake me.

"Baby…Baby wake up. WAKE UP!" I hear someone saying.

"I'm up," I tell whoever woke me up.

"Oh. All right good. So, we were going to head back to my house." He says sounding more like a question then a statement.

"So I guess that means I have to open my eyes?" I ask

"Yeah, that would probably help." He tells me. I open my eyes and find out that the he who was talking to me was Jake.

I quickly stand up and fold up my towel.

"Lets get out of here." I say. We get into Jared's Blazer and make our way back to Jake's house. When we arrive, I notice that there is one new car in their driveway. It is a rusty blue truck. We slowly get out of the car and make our way into the tiny house.

"Where back," screamed Jake. All the men turned around to acknowledge our presence and than turned back around to continue watching the game. One man did not turned back around though. He just kept staring…at me. It was like he had seen a ghost. I stared back with shock and a little fear.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I didn't respond. I just kept staring at this man. My heart was beating in overdrive, which was never a good thing for me. Jake, who had moved to sit on a chair turned around and spoke for me.

"Joshua, this is Baby Uley." He said. "Baby, this is Joshua Uley. Weird how you both have the same last name."

Joshua did not acknowledge what Jacob had said; he just kept staring. One of the older men I met earlier, I think it was Harold or Harry, noticed the stare.

"Josh, what's the matter?" He questioned. Joshua just kept staring for a really long time. Finally, he spoke words.

"She looks just like Brenda."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to awesomeami316, Raleigh, SundaySolis, Michelle7, Nesi Cullen, and kjstarkey. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. They encourage me to update faster too!**

**From Previous Chapter**

Joshua did not acknowledge what Jacob had said; he just kept staring. One of the older men I met earlier, I think it was Harold or Harry, noticed the stare.

"Josh, what's the matter?" He questioned.

Joshua just kept staring for a really long time. Finally, he spoke words.

"She looks just like Brenda."

**Chapter 4**

Everyone in the room was silent. You could hear the announcer from the football game in the background, but no one was listening. All eyes were on Joshua and I. I finally decide enough is enough and I break the silence.

"Who the fuck is Brenda?" I ask. The question seems to break everyone's mini trance.

"She's my wife. Well, ex-wife I guess. We never got a divorce she just left." Joshua answers.

I don't really know how to answer this man. I'm sorry that I remind him of an obvious hard time in his life.

"I'm sorry I remind you of her." I say deciding that it sounded the most polite.

"Don't be sorry, it's just strange. Your eyes are her exact shape and color. They are so grey that they're startling. You also look a little like Sam." He says, sounding like he is talking to himself than me.

"Umm, who is Sam?" I question.

"My son." He replies. "It's strange that we have the same surname as well."

"I guess it is a little weird." I say starting to get a little creeped out by this conversation.

"Who did you say your parents were?" Joshua questions.

"I didn't say." I answer rudely. This whole situation is annoying me. I want to be in Ty's apartment more than ever. Joshua, and everyone else who is listening to the conversation, is looking at me for an answer.

"I don't have any. I'm in the foster care system. I have been my whole life." I tell him.

Suddenly the guy in the wheelchair speaks up, "Well that can't be true. Us Native Americans don't give our children to palefaces."

I'm suddenly angry. I don't want to be here, I never wanted to be here. I don't want to be reminded that no one wanted me. I hate the fact that I was thrown into the system like a dog thrown into the pound.

"Well, obviously one of you did or else I would not have spent my whole life in foster care." I tell him sharply. "Listen, I know what you all are thinking right now, but it is obviously wrong. Joshua and I obviously are not blood related. Wouldn't you have noticed if you had a pregnant relative on this small reservation."

"I'm not thinking that I had a relative that was pregnant." Joshua says before letting out a sigh. "I think my wife was pregnant."

"WHAT? You think I'm your daughter. There is no way—" I start to tell him.

"Josh, what do you mean? You think Brenda was pregnant when she left." Harry or Harold asked cutting me off.

"I don't think she was pregnant," I let out a thankful sigh. "I know she was pregnant."

Wait, what?

"You just let your pregnant wife leave without a second thought about her or your baby?" I ask him disgusted.

"She told me that she had a miscarriage. I did not believe her though. There were no signs of it. One morning I woke up and she was just gone." Joshua says.

"That does not mean I'm your child?" I tell him slowly, so that he understands.

"It's the only reason I can think of." Joshua tells me.

Suddenly all I can see is red.

"LISTEN. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. WHAT EVER CRAZY IDEA THAT IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR BRAIN RIGHT NOW IS WRONG." I scream at him. I am about to run out of the house when I hear Officer Swan.

"Baby, wait."

"What?" I ask him sharply.

"Lets just take a deep breath. I have your file in my car from when you were brought in to the police station. I'm pretty sure a copy of your birth certificate was on the online file that we printed out." Officer Swan says. "Lets just calm down and figure this situation out."

"There is nothing to figure out, Officer Swan." I say. "Besides whether your friend should be sent to a mental institute or not." I add the second part under my breath, but swear I heard a few chuckles in the room.

"Baby. Just sit down." Officer Swan tells me, which makes me stop my pacing around the room. He than leaves to go get my file out of his car.

My heart is thumping really loud and fast. I am pretty sure that everyone in the room can hear it. I don't want to know whether this man is my father or not. Even though I have been trying to deny it, the facts kind of fit. I don't need a father. I don't need a family. DAMN IT. Why did I ever have to come to this place? I should of said no to Officer Swan this morning. Hell, I should have not even tried to steal the money. Officer Swan comes back in with a manila folder. He sets it on the countertop and starts flipping through it. He finally pulls out a white piece of paper.

"Well, I'll be damned. It says right here, mother-Brenda Uley and father- Joshua Uley." Officer Swan says.

The man in the wheelchair turns towards Joshua. "Well…it's a girl." He says.

Everyone in the room laughs: everyone but me.

"You think this is a fucking laughing manner." I say. "You think that my life has been perfect and than suddenly I meet my biological family and it's just going to be better. Well let me tell you something. My. Life. Has. Been. Hell. Do you think it is easy raising yourself? Do you think it is fun sharing a room with up to ten kids? How about going hungry because there is not enough money for food for all of those kids? Oh, and lets not forget the creepy foster dads who hit on you, that shit is fun. Do you think it was fun when I was little and some teacher I did not know had to tell me that the reason I did not have a mom and dad, like everyone else, was because my biological parents decided that they did not want me. You have no idea the kind of pain I have lived through. I don't know any of you, and honestly I don't want to. So, why don't we just pretend we never learned this piece of information and go on with our lives as they were?"

After my mini tantrum I run out of the house wanting to be anywhere but here.

**~On My Own~ On My Own~ On My Own~ On My Own~ On My Own~**

**Paul's POV**

I'm running through the forest, but I'm not paying any attention to my surroundings. All I can see are those grey eyes. They were so beautiful; I could stare into them forever. The girl, who the eyes belonged to, was perfect. She had long dark beautiful hair and perfectly tanned skin. Her body was beautiful, a little too thin, but beautiful. She was my imprint. She was mine. I had just left her on the beach, why had I left? I did not even get her name. Oh God, I don't even know her name; what if I never see her again? I have to go. I have to get her to stay on the reservation. How could I get her to stay? Sam! He'll know what to do. I run to the forest behind his house, quickly phasing and putting some shorts on.

"SAM!" I scream as I walk into his house. He comes running out of his bedroom with Emily close behind him. I think I interrupted something by the state of their hair and the way their clothes are thrown on.

"Is it a leach?" He asks me looking nervous.

"NO," I tell him.

"Than what the hell was so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"I imprinted." I say.

"That's great Paul," Emily says.

"On who?" questions Sam.

I look down at the floor. "I don't know…"

My eyes look up from the ground and meet with Sam's. "You didn't get her name?"

I feel ashamed of running from the beach like that. "I kind of just ran off into the woods."

"You did what?" Emily says hitting my head with the wooden spoon she had been using to start to make muffins.

Sam is looking at me with concern, "Who was she with? Did you know them?"

"She was actually with Kim, Jared, Jake, Quil, and Embry."

"Do you think she is friends with them?" Sam asks me.

"I'm not sure," I say. All of sudden I feel anger. It feels like my heart is being stabbed repeatedly. The pull is getting stronger as well.

"I have to go." I tell Sam running out of the house and following the pull. I hear a phone ringing in the distance, probably coming from Sam's house.

I run into the woods and phase quickly. I don't know where I am going, but I just follow where my heart is taking me. I end up at first beach. Why had I felt the need to come here? I search the empty beach and find the reason for the pull. She is sitting on an old log by the water. I phase and start my journey towards her.

"You alright?"

~ON MY OWN~ ON MY OWN~ ON MY OWN~ ON MY OWN~ ON MY OWN~

**Baby's POV**

"You alright?" I hear someone say close to me. I look up towards where the voice came from; it's the boy that ran into the woods earlier.

"I remember you, from earlier. Why did you leave so quickly?"

"Needed to go for a run," He said. The encounter earlier still seemed weird, but I understand needing to get away from something. I nod at him acknowledging his answer.

"I'm Paul by the way," I hear him say.

"Baby," I reply.

"Seriously," He asks, "What kind of name is that?"

I feel my anger spike. I really need to get control of my temper, but I hate it when people are jerks.

"What kind of name is Paul?" I say harshly.

"No need to get angry," He says, "I was just asking a question."

"Well maybe you should keep your questions to yourself."

"I could." I hear him say with a sigh. "But I don't want to."

"So where are you from?" I hear him say.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"The rez is small and I definitely would have remembered you."

"Norwalk." I tell him.

"What brought you to the rez?"

"Officer Swan." I say shortly. Why the fuck does he even care?

"The Forks chief of police?"

"No, the other police officer in Forks with the last name Swan," I say sarcastically.

"Why'd he bring you here."

"I got in some trouble and he's the one responsible for me for the weekend." I hear a distinct rumbling sound in the distance, which brings a smile to my face. I see a motorcycling coming down the street and stopping right in front of the beach.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat," I say. "That's my ride."

"Wait, your leaving? With him?" Paul asks. He seems to be eyeing Ty. I guess you could say Ty is a little threatening looking. He looks like a bad gang banger. From his dark features, due to his Mexican heritage, to the tattoo's covering his arms.

"Yup," I tell him and start to walk towards my only family. As I get closer Ty gets off of his bike and meets me half way. He pulls me into a hug and I automatically feel safe. We stay that way for about a minute before I ask if we can leave.

"Sure," He says. " Where are your clothes though?"

"Fuck, I left them at that stupid house." I tell him. I hadn't even noticed that I was still in the bikini with the thin shirt over it. "Can we pick them up before we go?"

"Of course." He tells me.

After I give him the directions to Jacob's house, we both hope on the bike and I hold him close. Then we are flying on the road. I love the feeling of being on a bike. It is exhilarating and fun, so much better than a car.

As we pull up to the little red house I notice that there is yet another car at the house. This one is a Suburban and it's parked right next to the navy blue truck. I hop off the bike and grab Ty's hand. I had filled him in on what had happened when I called him as I was walking, well more like running, to the beach. He knows I need him right now, even if it is just for comfort.

"Here goes nothing." I say to him. He gives my hand a squeeze of encouragement. No one really knows the real Ty. They just see his exterior; the scary gang banger. I am the only one who he has truly opened up to. When he looks at me I see the true Ty. His eyes change, they sort of darken and become void of emotion, when he looks at someone else.

We slowly walk up the steps to the front door. I see that they door is still open so I decide not to knock and to walk back in.

"Look who's back," says Jacob's Dad. "Who's that with you?"

"This is my friend Ty," I say. "I forgot my clothes and I need to get to work."

I grab my pants and shirt off the ground and realize I don't have my uniform shirt. Screw it; I just hope I don't get written up. I am about to walk to the bathroom to change when I hear Ty speak up.

"Baby, you left this one at my place." He says throwing me one of my uniform shirts. I hear a growl from across the room. I turn and see that the noise came from a man I had not even met yet. This guy reeked authority.

"Did you just fucking growl at him?" I question him. Our eyes meet and we stare into each other's eyes, neither backing down. It was like the ultimate stare contest.

"Baby, this is your brother; Sam." Joshua says. I think my anger hit an all time high at this point.

"He is NOT my brother. You are NOT my father. We are NOT a family. How long is it going to take for you to understand that?" I scream at him before I walk into the bathroom to change my clothes. I mean who the fuck does he think he is? Coming into my life, claiming he's my father and that I have a family. I don't have a family and I don't need one, I have been on my own my whole life and that is not going to stop. I finish getting dressed and walk out I put the clothes on the counter and thank Kim for letting me borrow them.

"I'll be back at your house by eleven, Officer Swan" I tell him. He nods telling me that that's all right.

I walk out the door without another glance in anyone's direction pulling Ty behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me once we reach his bike.

"I will be when we get out of here." I tell him.

We hop on his bike and speed out of La Push and far away from all my problems.

_7 hours later_

Ty is driving me back to Officer Swan's house. I just want Monday to come so that they can find me another home far away from these people. I never thought I'd see the day that I would actually want to see my social worker, but the day has arrived. The weird thing about this whole situation is that I feel some sort of push towards the reservation. I can't get that guy out of my head either, Paul. There is something about him that draws me in. This whole situation has just screwed me up even more. When Ty pulls up to the house I see the blue truck in Officer Swan's driveway.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ty asks me.

"I'll be fine." I hesitantly.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, you have work tonight." Ty does not tell me about the work he does and I don't ask. It's better that I don't know what he does or else I would just worry more.

"Call me, alright?" Ty says.

"Of course." I say as I walk up the paved pathway to the Swan's front door.

As soon as I walk in I here yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? YOU JUST RUN OFF ON SOME TATOOED FREAK'S MOTORCYCLE! MOTORCYCLE, REALLY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED—" Joshua yells at me.

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER. WE ARE NOT FAMILY. THAT 'TATOOED FREAK' IS MY ONLY FAMILY." I scream back at him.

The next thing I know Sam, who was sitting next to Joshua, starts shaking. It looked like he was about to have a seizure. His shaking frightens me. I back up and hit my arm on the door hinge. It cuts me and I start bleeding. Than all I see is black.

**Hey guys. So I am thinking about switching this story from T to M. Would you guys like to see some M themes or should I just keep it T? I would really like to hear your guy's opinions. Thanks. Oh, and please review.**


End file.
